Tainted
by smallberry888
Summary: Featherkit is hated, bullied, and abused every day in her clan. All because she was born a 'tainted'. Cats shun her, and most are out to harm her. Her littermates bully her, her father hates her, and the warriors ignore her. Unless they harm her. But when featherkit's special abilty is needed more than ever, will she help the clan who hates her, or let the forest crumble? Rated T.


Prologue~ The beginning

A long time ago, when the four clans were very young, a kit was born, and it was born to one of the greatest leaders: Brightstar. However the mother was not pleased with her child. Far from it you see. " What is this?" she spat to the medicine cat. The tom shuffled his paws awkwardly, daring himself to look away from the angry leader. " It is a kit.." he mumbled. " I know that bird-brain! Why does it have two tails?" The medicine cat shook his head, confused. " I do not know. But brightstar you must suckle her, or else she will die." brightstar was filled with fury. How dare he? " No!" she spat and forcefully got to her paws, knocking the kit from her belly. " I refuse to have an tainted kit! This will not be accepted." she pushed her way from the tom, and forcefully stalked to the middle of her clan, a vast field of flowers. " Breezeclan! Gather with me by the gnarled vine for an important ceremony!" she spat the words cruelly, and lashed her tail angrily. Cats heads peeked out of their dens, shocked at first, but came out calm. They sat by the leader, murmuring what the unexpected news was about. " Cats of breezeclan," she began icy eyes gleaming. " As you know i have kitted. But what you don't know is one of them has been tainted." cats perked their ears, wondering what she meant. The leader grinned, and she lashed her tail. " One of my kits has been born with two tails! She is imperfect, and you know what we do with imperfect cats?" she asked. The clan flickered their heads, meows becoming filled with worry. " We take care of them." she spat. " From now on, if any queen kits an tainted the kit will executed. So their poison will not spread." Cats let out gasps of shock, and the leader felt a purr rising in the back of her throat. " Jaggedrock," she spat at the medicine cat tom. " The kit?" The tom stood on shaky legs, pale fur bristled." You can't do this!" he cried. " What will starclan think of this?" brightstar focused her glare upon the starlit sky. " It is starclan's fault for giving me an tainted. Let them deal with it." She flicked her tail, and jaggedrock gulped, feeling tears smudge his cheeks. He padded into the nursery, and soon exited with a small white kit with two tails. The clan gasped, and soon spat: " What an ugly kit! How can we deal with that? Kill her!" Brightstar was welcomed with warmth. Her tongue lapped hungrily over her lips as the kit was settled at her paws. " From now on, the tainted shall not live. This will happen to them." she bent low to the kit, and snapped it's neck with her teeth. There was a moment of brief silence, before the clan cheered. " We shall be pure, of all taints. Thank starclan for ridding our clan of the foul beast's!" The clan howled in victory, and the ginger she-cat smirked. From that moment on, all taints were to be killed. And soon every clan followed the rule.~

It was a cold, leaf-bare night. The moon glowered in the sky, masking with the silver star's that shimmered over the world. Shafts of light broke from their small frames, filled with life, and beauty. The complete opposite of the world. Snow drifted down from the ashy clouds scattering carelessly over the pelt of the ground stripping it away from life, and pushing it further into an slumber that had yet ended. A howling wind, whipped like claws grazing across stone through the trees, sending the shriveled leaves flying, being carried away. Life was hidden-safely tucked away, in this bitter and cold substance known as snow, and frost. Frost hugged the branches, turning them silver under the moonlight. Snow covered the bushes, drenching them, and making them droop over like wilted leaves. But despite the bitterness, and the endless snow, a bit of life still clung to the side of leaf-bare, dangling loosely, but still there. It was a lone bush, which made up a tunnel. The tunnel seemed to be drenched in frost and snow, but the bush looked completely dry. No leaf or branch was drowned, it almost sparkled like the stars. The bush rustled- but it wasn't the wind. A creature had stirred it's wake, causing the leaves to shudder. The bush soon revealed a paw, white like the snow that covered the grass. Another paw followed, but this time it was gray, like on a foggy day. Then another, and finally a cat stepped out. Her fur was sleek and smooth, twinkling. Patches of gray lined her fur, like clouds. Her eyes were a fragrant blue, with hints of green. Her tail trailed after, long and feathery. This she-cat had captured the heart of many tom's her age, but none had won her over. All except one. Her eyes were filled with excitement, and nervousness. This was her second time out of camp alone, without any warriors protecting her from the untamed forest. But she was alright. He was by her side. And this warmed her heart. A smile curled in her lips, and she purred. Out of all the toms in her clan, he was perfect. He did everything right, it seemed. He always left her with butterflies in her stomach. He was the one that left her stunned. She knew she had to have him. She padded through the thick snow, her paws being drenched in the bitterness. She shivered as the howling wind whipped across her fur, leaving bits of frost clinging. However, as much as the weight of leaf-bare crushed onto her shoulders like a falling stone, she carried on. Determination sparkled in her eyes. She was a cat of passion. She rarely gave up, and if she did, it didn't go down without a fight. She was one of the cat's in her clan, who were eager to fight. To have her claws shredding through enemies fur. To feel the rush of victory in her veins when her clan won battles. But that soon changed. Her legs finally broke free of the clump of snow, and she let out a sigh. Before she knew it, she was standing at the lake. Her reflection shafted into the water, turning it silver. She smiled. She did consider herself pretty. She was one of the most gorgeous cats in her clan. Sure some she-cat's were pretty but none had came close to her beauty. It was a gift. At least she'd think so. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, thinking of what would happen if she weren't pretty. " Silverpetal," the she-cat was shaken from her thoughts, and back into reality. She turned her head over her shoulder, and nearly froze in shock. There he stood, his fur reflecting the moon. His eyes were lively and cheerful, a sign he was laughing. He stood tall, much larger than some warriors. His pelt was thick, and glossy. He looked like he was colored brown and was speckled with black stripes. " Hawkpelt.." the she-cat murmured lost in a trance. Hawkpelt purred, and curled his tail in happiness. He padded swiftly over to her, having no trouble in climbing over the snow, despite his thick fur. He settled beside her, and let out a contempt sigh. She tensed up, feeling as if she was frozen. Her tongue was stuck to her mouth, and she found herself unable to speak. Finally hawkpelt let out a snort of amusement. " It's okay you can speak you know." Silverpetal found herself purring. " isn't the night so beautiful?" she finally asked, twitching her tail awkwardly. Hawkpelt followed her gaze, and let his eyes rest on the stars. " Not as beautiful as you are." he purred. Silverpetal flinched as his tail kinked with hers. She found her eyes drifting to him, and she nearly melted. He blinked at her, the slow and gentle kind of blink as if saying: I'll always protect you and love you. And that's when her eyes finally gave in, softening. She leaned into his shoulder, letting the rest of her body follow. Hawkpelt curled his tail around her, and together they sat like this.~ It was night. Stars withered in and out of existence, as they were mostly covered up by ashy clouds. The snow had nearly drenched everything in it's presence, draining life from the ground. Deep in the forest lies a camp. In this camp is trees, tall skinny trees, with leaves branches, and gnarling claws. Most of the trees make up a den that was only reachable by climbing up the tree using it's long arms. A few tree-less dens were scattered onto the frosted ground. Some were bushes, which were made out of timber, and vines that kneaded around the den, keeping a firm hold onto it. A jutting peak was settled in the middle of camp, reaching high, and almost clawing the clouds. To it's side was a tall tree which held a den. The den was out of vines and twigs, and was well protected. The dens were all quiet, filled with sleeping cats. Except one. A large den, kneaded with thorns, and vines had suddenly sprung to life. And with it carried a scream. The scream was filled with pain. Inside, a sleeping queen had suddenly jolted awake. Her silver and white fur was bristled, and her eyes were filled with dread. The pain had awoken her, and she could feel it slowly twist her lungs, making her gasp for breathe. She looked around fretfully, trying to remain calm despite the struggle. After attempts of small moans, and feeble whimpers, a scream escaped her mouth, seeming to shake the entire den. To her side, a fellow queen, and one of her closest friends had jolted awake. " Silverpetal?" the queen mewed, her green eyes resting on the frightened queen. " Are you alright?" The queen's had been close friends ever since kit-hood. She hated seeing her clan-mate in pain, or sorrow. As the queen opened her mouth to reply, the tendrils of the cave shuddered, and both she-cat's thrust their heads at the entrance. Standing with a bundle of herbs, was a blue, gray she-cat, with wide blue eyes. Her fur was bristled and her tail was lashing back and fourth. Suddenly the black queen had realized what was happening. She quickly nosed her sleeping kits awake, and ordered them outside. " But we want to stay!" Squeaked a she-kit, her black and white tail flickering. " Silverpetal needs our help!" " Yeah!" agreed her brother, a dark gray tom. " She's our friend!" Though the queen was warmed by her children's words, her eyes remained firm. " No. Blumint has this under control. Come on." She stood to her legs, which were extremely long, which was rare in her clan. She nosed her little kits through the bramble tendrils, but looked over her shoulder at her friend. A glow of pity gleamed in her eyes, before she turned tail and padded outside. Meanwhile bluemint rushed to the queen's aid, muttering how the kits had came too early. In Fact they were two moons early. This frightened the queen. She knew it wasn't common, but queens had died in the past due to complications. Would that happen to her? She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. " Silverpetal when i say push, push okay?" Bluemint had padded to the right side of the queen, and had put her paws firmly onto her stomach. Her eyes were narrowed with determination, a fierce blue glow in her eyes. The tabby queen nodded, a few tears running down her face and smudging her cheeks. A few moments passed, she felt no overwhelming pain aside from the few shudders that passed through her belly. She was starting to become worried. As she opened her mouth, she quickly forced it shut, an crushing weight passing through her. " The first kit is coming," the medicine cat informed her. She curled her claws, them gripping the ground and making faint marks. She scrunched up her face in pain, feeling the shudder passing through her. Her tail lashed with pain, and she grunted as her first kit slid out. She let out a breathe as the pain ebbed away like fog, gasping for breathe. The she-cat beside her quickly gripped the wet bundle and bit off the birth sack. Bluemint licked the kit gingerly, soothing down it's wet fur. The kit let out a defiant squeak, her tiny face scrunched up, and her mews demanding milk. Blumint purred at the little kit, and gripped her around her scruff. She settled the kit at her mother's fluffy belly, and watched with amusement as the little kit began to suckle immediately. Though the kit could not hear or see, she defiantly could smell, and her main goal was milk. " A she-kit!" the gray she-cat replied after a moment of silence. Silverpetal twitched her ear, a warm smile plastered over her face. The moment passed as quickly as it appeared, and the queen let out a wail, slicing the air around them. Bluemint firmly pressed her side with her paws, her eyes narrowing. The queen's jaws opened wide in a silent scream, her whole body shuddering with strength. The wind didn't help much either, as it slapped harshly against both she-cat's pelts, filled with bitterness. Bluemint grasped the kit as it slid out, breaking the birth sack, and warming it up by her tongue. The kit's pelt soon became soothed, and sleek. The kit protested as the cold wind whipped it's flank, and bluemint instantly felt pity for the small body. She grasped the kit and settled it by it's littermate. The tiny kit suckled hungrily, lapping the milk from it's mother's belly. " A tom!" Silverpetal growled with annoyance. How much more? This is harder than it seems! However her eyes were warm and they glistened with excitement. " One more silverpetal you are doing great," bluemint praised. Silverpetal's eyes remained in front of her, them firm. A moment passed, and she yowled, her eyes filled with endless pain. She felt as if she was broken. Her bones shattered in a million pieces. Tears rolled down her face and she could feel the air around her grow hot. Finally a breathe of relief escaped her jaws, a small smile plastering over her lips. Blumint hurried to lick the kit, and settled it at it's mother's belly where it suckled. " A she-kit." However bluemint's voice was laced with fear. Silverpetal flattened her ears nervously. " what?" She mewed. The medicine cat's face twisted into a snarl. " a.. a.. Tainted!" And that's when the world crumbled for the queen. She could feel tears smudge her cheeks. Her body shook with fear. " no it can't be true!" Her eyes flickered to her three suckling kits. Her eyes settled on the youngest, a brown she-kit with fluffy white wings. Her face grew solemn and weak. " oh my kit.." She mewed somberly. This was rare. Pineclan had yet to suffer from any tainted, and this was surprising news. " we need to kill her off before she spreads the disease.." Murmured bluemint her eyes softening for the shocked queen. Silverpetal's eyes widened in disbelief. " you can't kill her! She's my kit!" Bluemint shook her head somberly. " I'm sorry silverpetal but this is custom. It must be done." The tabby recoiled, her feathery tail coiling around her tainted kit. " please... This must be some Kind of mistake! I just can't stand by and see her get killed!" At that moment a brown blur of fur waltzed in. His jubilant green eyes, were dull and filled with worry. " how is she? How are the kits? H-" he was padding towards her, but stopped as his eyes settled onto the small and defenseless tainted. " what is this?" He snarled. Silverpetal flinched In mental pain. " hawkpelt.. This isn't what it looks like.." His eyes fixed on hers, and they hardened. " then what is it? We simply cannot have a tainted! It's clan rule!" Bluemint nodded, her eyes pleading. " I'm sorry... I wish there was some other way, but this is how it has to be. I'll get stripestar." She mewed somberly, her heart aching with pain. The gray medicine cat padded away, tail dragging In the dust. Hawkpelt turned to her, his eyes softening. " it will be okay. This will all be over before we know it." He leaned in to nudge her, but she recoiled hissing at him. " don't touch me! I can't believe my own mate would agree to kill a kit- our kit!" He looked startled, afraid even. " Silverpetal don't you see? This is only ridding our clan of poison! Remember we can't have that!" Silverpetal sniffed disdainfully. " We should at least name her," he murmured hoping to receive forgiveness. His mate sighed, tears running down her cheeks. " very well." Her eyes flickered over her first born, a tortoiseshell. " how about..? Petalkit?" Hawkpelt purred and nodded. His eyes darted to the black Tom beside her. " shadekit? Like my father shadefur?" Silverpetal felt sadness well in her heart. She had remembered her mate's father who died in a battle with nightclan. The Tom was always nice to her. She nodded, and her eyes flickered to the tainted kit. Her chest tightened with grief, it was almost unbelievable in only minutes her beloved kitten would be dead. " featherkit," she decided. Hawkpelt sniffed disdainfully, but nodded. A moment later bluemint appeared, with a creamy pale Tom at her side. The creamy tom's striped tail lashed with impatience. " let's get this over with. I have to get back to mallowbreeze." Bluemint flashed him a glare. The Tom stepped forward, unsheathing his claws. " wait." All heads turned to Silverpetal. Her eyes narrowed and she mewed: " don't do it. Kill me. This kit has a life ahead of her. I've already done what I've wanted to do." Hawkpelt's eyes were drenched with fear. " S-Silverpetal... What are you saying?" Silverpetal turned to her mate, a small smile plastered over her lips. " goodbye my love. Take care of our kits." Hawkpelt took a shaky step backwards. " No! I can't let you die! Who will raise our kits?" " let frostspirit. She has no kits of her own, and her mate died. This will bring her energy." Hawkpelt looked at her with sodden eyes. " please.. Don't do this.." Silverpetal turned to stripestar. " I am ready." The young leader dipped his head, and took a few paw-steps forward. Hawkpelt quivered, his tail fluffed out in anxiety. " Silverpetal! My love! Please.. i can't see you die!" She flashed her mate a glare. " It's better this way then killing an innocent kit!" Another step forward. " You don't understand! Who will i love? Who will make me smile?" Another step. " I don't know. But promise me this," her eyes hardened. " Please protect featherkit. She may be a tainted but she's still a kit." Hawkpelt blinked. " But-" " Hawkpelt.." " Okay! But silverpetal!" Final step. " I love you hawkpelt.. Protect our kits.." a claw slashed her neck, and the queen fell to the ground gasping and shuddering. In a few moments she went still, her eyes glassy and staring at nothing. Hawkpelt felt numb. He fell to the ground sobbing. Bluemint lay a gentle tail onto her clanmate's shoulder. " She did the right thing, after all she saved your kit." Hawkpelt's eyes flashed with hate and vengeance. " My kit! This is all of her fault! If she hadn't been born my mate wouldn't be dead! I hate you. You took away my love." He scored a claw over her wing, and the kit let out a pained squeal. Bluemint stepped forward. " Stop this! You're hurting her!" hawkpelt turned around, eyes flashing. " Good. Now she'll now how i feel." He spat. He scored another mark on her clean wing, and fresh blood dribbled down the kit's shoulder. " Hawkpelt. Stop. I understand your hurt,but taking your pain out on a kit is cruel. Not to mention heartless." stripestar growled. Hawkpelt reeled. " She died. She died saving that thing!" he spat. He then reeled away, and padded outside fur bristled. Bluemint sighed. " How will the clans feel a tainted has lived?" Stripestar shook his broad head. " For now we will not tell them. Just make sure she is well-fed, and cared for." Bluemint nodded and stepped away, letting stripestar take the queen's fragile body. When he had gone, bluemint turned to the motherless kits. A voice she hadn't heard in moons mewed into her ear: The feather will fly, but it's spirit will soar.


End file.
